User talk:24william24
Cool Site I really dig your wiki! Have you ever thought of asking other car related wikis to trade links with you? Kinda like an Affiliate program? I'm going to list some of the other 'car' wikis below, just to give you an idea...hope you don't mind. Sena 07:04, November 25, 2010 (UTC) *http://thirdturn.wikia.com/wiki/Stock_Car_Racing_Wiki *http://topgear.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *http://auto.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *http://matchbox.wikia.com/wiki/Matchbox_Cars_Wiki *http://burnout.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Main *http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki *http://car-repair.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *http://f1.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page @Sana Thanks, that means a lot to me. It takes alot of time to do these things but i enjoy it. Thanks for the links also. ~24william24 :no problem, I always like helping out! Glad you have a Facebook page set up, I'm sure that will get you some traffic. I'll let you know if I have any other good ideas, and please let me know if have any questions. Sena 05:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Copyright and licensing Dear 24william24, I took a look at this wiki and see you being one of the main editors at the moment as well as that you founded the wiki. Seeing that you use a lot of pictures on the wiki and seeing that you use those pictures on pages designed to share them, i think i should warn you that you can get into trouble doing so. Your use of these pictures, unless made by you, where you are 100% sure the owner of the material and not sold the rights to anyone else, should be aware of the fact that you should license all pictures on how they should be used (and that you made them). Currently they are automatically licensed with a CC-BY-SA license which grants anyone the right to sell the content (provided they link to here). If you however do not own the rights, have not created the content (taking a screenshot or a copying a picture with a camera is not considered creating the picture), then you are getting into trouble with posting them without discussing the content on the pictures. While Wikia specifically states that you need to use free licensed content, it gives the option to use copyrighted material under fair use. But that fair use is limited to what you may use it for. Discussing a character from a movie is ok to add some pictures in low resolution along with it. Discussing a new brush technique with displaying a part of a picture from a well known artist in low resolution is also ok. Displaying a picture from a car to discuss or give a detailed description as well as your opinion about it or it's brand is also fine. But displaying content for the main reason to share it is not. You may be sued for that, and eventually getting hefty fines for that. Also it is required that you license EACH picture individually with the correct license. And to add the source you are getting the pictures from (for the sake of transparancy). I am not going to sue you or bring you into trouble. I am only warning you from a minefield you are entering into. I hope to help you prevent you to step onto a mine there. WikiPim. 01:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC)01:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC)01:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC)01:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC)24william24 Hi WikiPim, i get these photos from sites like Photobucket that allows me to use them freely. is that ok? or do i need something that says i got it from there? ~24william24 : Dear 24william24, : You will need to copy the license which where in place (free license is VERY broad, usually that is a creative common version). Also you need to weblink to the original source you got it from, and if that is linking to another source, link to the very first source. : I however do doubt it's all freely licensed, since a lot of it seems professional work to me. : I will not prosecute you nor do you any harm. Yust here to help you prevent to get into problems now or many years from now. :